The present invention relates to spill-resistant coloring containers. The invention has particular application for use by children in coloring and more especially by children coloring chicken eggs of the type associated with Easter celebrations.
It is well known that coloring containers have existed for some time and are commercially available in a variety of embodiments. It is noted that when using coloring containers, the user typically requires a plurality of containers to access a plurality of individual paint colors. Also when dying Easter eggs, the user typically requires a plurality of containers to access a plurality of individual dye colors. Prior to applicant's co-pending application, and other applications by applicant which have matured into U.S. patents, these containers have been of a type and geometry which provided little or no resistance to spillage of liquid contents of the container. Furthermore, most of these containers were not easily stackable for compact packaging and typically were not of sufficiently low cost of manufacture to consider the container disposable. It is noted that disposable drink containers such as waxed paper cups with thermoformed plastic lids have existed for some time and are widely available. While such lids typically have an opening to accept a drinking straw, and such opening usually includes a short flange, these flanges are typically not know to extend from the opening of the lid by more than 0.25 inches and thus provide virtually no spill resistance.